1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to gear trains, such as those found in turbine engines.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
A turbine engine can be designed and developed based on one or more desired outputs. For example, a turbine engine for aircraft propulsion can be designed and developed to produce a particular amount of thrust. Alternatively, a turbine engine for energy generation can be designed and developed to achieve a particular level of efficiency. Further, a turbine engine can be designed and developed to strike a balance among several desired outputs.